Palkia's IceFlowerBumblebeeArkos fanfic
by Palkia Nightfire
Summary: A mixture of Ruby x Weiss and Yang x Blake. Pyrrha x Jaune appearences somewhat too.
1. Ruby's heart revealed

Chapter One...

It was a dark and snowy night at Beacon Academy for Team RWBY. Their leader was missing again. Every Wednesday night, after multiple days of joy and over-excitement and a hyper-active Ruby, she'd sneak out, assuming no one noticed, and would return early in the morning look as if she had her soul stolen, or even her precious heart broken. Completely dead, and she'd just crawl into bed silently, and the next day, on Thursday, she'd just stare at her work handed out by a teacher, worrying all her peers and teammates. They tried to ask her if something was wrong, but she'd just get up and leave early, and no teacher opposed her leaving. But as Weiss watched her dear leader leave in silence yet again, she felt the ice melting around her heart, and got up, taking both their work sheets and following her, promising Yang and Blake she'd be okay and she'd try to sort Ruby out. But why Weiss of all people? Why her? She of all people would have been the last to worry about Ruby, from the way she always acted. But… Weiss was… falling for Ruby. Hard. And she was scared, worried for her. So when she continued to spy on Ruby, she noticed Ruby heading to the training forest, and she soon followed behind her. After more walking, Ruby sat down against the largest tree of all in the heart of the forest, the grand tree, if you will. And… the poor girl started to cry. But why? And then…

"**Ruby?"**

The red-headed girl looked up from her teary sobs, and stared in surprise and shock that someone had followed her, and again, Weiss of all people.

"**Are you okay?"**

Ruby sniffled, staring at her with those big grey eyes that held so much pain, more than words could ever describe. Then she did something Weiss didn't expect with those eyes. She opened her arms for a hug. And spoke out her name in the cutest way she could ever manage.

"**Weiss…"**

Weiss just stared, and she couldn't say no to that face. She walked slowly towards her, and knelt down in front of her, taking her into her arms and hugging her tight, even gently nuzzling her shoulder to comfort her.

"**It's okay Ruby. I'm here. I'm here."**

Ruby nodded and nuzzled back, cuddling close into the cold girl's arms, but hugged like it was the last hug she'd ever received, and sniffled lightly, before pulling away, despite how much she didn't want to. She knew Weiss would question her. And her night runs, and daily depression dates. So she waited for something from her, and tried to smile, but couldn't. She was ready.

"Why have you been acting so weird?" Yep. She expected that. "Where have you been going at night?" Yep. That one too. "Is this where you go after your first period?" Of course she hadn't missed that one. And then, the last one. The worst question of all. "Why are you so sad?" God. That one hit her like a bullet. So she had to answer her. After she calmed down a bit of course.

"**I… It's childish…"**

That was her answer. Of all things, that was her answer. And what a fantastic answer it was.

"**I don't care Ruby. Tell me why you're sad."**

This was it. The big moment. To tell her everything. To tell the girl that liked her least of everyone that probably existed in the entire world of her petty and childish problems.

"**I... I like someone... but they don't like me back..."**

That was it? That was what she'd been running from? A little crush?

"**Who is this person? And how do you know?"**

Ruby swallowed, and could hear footsteps coming their way. Probably Yang and Blake, because Yang knew she'd come to a fighting place to relax. So she had to make it fast. And with her semblance, of course she could. But... it was amazing how scared Ruby was as her heart raced fast.

"**I like you."**

And then, Weiss found her eyes widening and her face heating, and suddenly, Ruby had grabbed her uniform blouse and pulled her in close. The next thing she knew, Ruby was kissing her. On the lips! With her eyes closed tight! Ruby... liked Weiss? More than a friend?

But before Weiss could react, Ruby had pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"**Goodbye Weiss."**

And Ruby Rose fled, just like that. Into the winter woods.


	2. Tempowawy WBY

Chapter Two.

It had been at least 4 days since Ruby had expressed her emotions and feelings to Weiss, and she'd gone missing ever since she'd disappeared.

Of course Weiss had begun to cry out of pure guilt after being left alone, feeling ever so bad for Ruby, and she wanted to make it up to her, she owed the poor girl. She… she had to. Or if not be with her, at least cuddle her and try to talk to her and comfort her somehow. She... she had to find her. It was almost a blizzard out here after just a few minutes. And Ruby had run off. "Ruby!" Weiss cried, and searched long and hard throughout the night, but alas, Weiss had to give in, and headed home.

Yang sat on the bottom bunk on the right side, cuddling and holding Blake tight in her arms as she cried, wishing and hoping Ruby was okay, or even better, would return soon. And of course, every now and then, Weiss had to dodge fiery flying items from Yang as the blonde continued to yell and scream and blame Weiss for her missing sister. Of course Weiss said nothing, for it wasn't really her fault, but arguing with the flaming blonde would just make things worse, and then she would become flaming.

Another 3 days passed, and it was soon Wednesday again. The night Ruby would go missing. And Weiss was going to find her, even if it killed her. And if she didn't find Ruby after tonight, she promised herself she wouldn't live to see the next day. That's how determined she was. So she went through the snowy forest again, trying to check every square inch, and even checking up in the trees. It took a good few hours, and when she was sure she had checked every damned inch, including small caves and the broken temple with chess pieces from Episode 7 and such, she heard a scream, and her eyes flashed and she dashed in the exact direction of where she'd heard, and hissed when she landed lost again. What the hell was that? Where had it come from? And who for that matter?!

Another scream, nearby, and a loud slashing motion in the air could be heard. Weiss slowly creeped to the sound and peeked from a tree. Ruby's neck was in a rope and she was hanging, but not enough to strangle and kill, and it looked loose, like she was grabbing it and holding it tight while what looked like Carden throwing rocks at Ruby's legs. How awful! Did he hang her to torture her? But... her clothes were slightly torn, and she had bloody cuts on her legs... she looked awful... had he been doing this for days? She did look slightly pale... "Carden! You sick fuck!" Weiss yelled, and came out from hiding, already pulling her weapon out as what looked like she might kill him. He gasped and turned, but had no weapon but rocks. "Shit. Carden out!" He yelled, and dashed out as fast as possible, and Weiss just glared at Ruby as he left.

"**Ruby fucking Rose. What the hell is wrong with you, you dolt?!" **

Before Ruby could answer, Weiss reached up and helped the poor girl down, and sighed. "First, why didn't you jump down?" She asked, and Ruby sniffled and muttered an answer, which made Weiss have to lean in to get an answer whispered into her ear. "He said if he did that he'd cut off my legs... and I was too terrified..." She said softly, and Weiss sighed and asked another question. "Was he insulting and terrorizing and harming you for so long? Is that why you went missing?" Ruby shrugged and whispered again. "I went on a little walk for the first day and I went to come home but... then it started and Carden was mean to me and wouldn't let me leave... he said he'd kill me if I left, and he... he did awful things to me... because he had no one to bully anymore." Weiss stared and asked her final question. "What did he do to you?" Ruby just teared up even more than usual and whimpered, and shook her head slowly. "Indescribable things... awful awful things..." Weiss frowned and nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but Ruby shook her head. "No sexual things..." She whispered, and the white-haired girl relaxed. Thank god. And now Ruby wanted to speak. "Why did you come for me?"

Weiss sighed and pinched the bridge on her nose as if the answer was in obvious sight and Ruby was too oblivious to see or understand. Then she gently pushed Ruby to a tree and kissed her softly on her small and precious lips, and held her close in her arms. Push and pull at the same time. Ruby blinked and stared, then eventually she smiled and hugged back and pushed or pursed her lips a tad to try and kiss back. It was sweet, and truly romantic, until Weiss slowly licked her lips as a mental ask of "babe let me in your god damned mouth." Ruby happily applied as the tip of her crush's tongue poked between her lips, and they slowly but surely opened her lips, and you lovely people all expect a lovely-ass smut scene or something after this because hot kisses in the woods lead to nothing but trouble every time. Hah. You're a bunch of sick sissies. That's not in this chapter. So hah. So they brushed tongues and clanked teeth and smushed their lips and faces together and had quite the passion for one another until a lovely certain someone had come to look for them and take the missing girls back. But who could it be?

**"Weiss? Ruby? Are you two making out?"**

None other than the great Yang Xiao Long. Of COURSE it was her. Yang started laughing as Weiss and Ruby pulled themselves apart and were red-faced and panting, but Ruby frowned and hugged Weiss, burying her face in Weiss's chest in embarrassment. Weiss sighed and rubbed her back, and glared at Yang. "Couldn't you have waited?" She growled, and Yang rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Sorry guys. It's getting late, so I thought I'd try and find you." She murmured, and Ruby stayed put. She'd never felt more awkward in her life. Weiss chuckled at it, and lifted her up so she was carrying her little Ruby bridal-style. Ruby smiled in Weiss's chest, and rested her head on the white-haired girl's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Does this make us… together now?" Weiss smiled and followed behind Yang and happily whispered back. "It does, or it should, but only if you want us to be." Ruby nodded, and Weiss smirked, and they soon returned back to Beacon, and their dorm room. Everyone could welcome little Ruby tomorrow morning. But right now, she put Ruby down in the bottom bunk on the left side, and let her change while everyone turned. When everyone had changed, Weiss snuggled in with Ruby in Weiss's bed, and glared at Blake and Yang who stared. Ruby smiled and kissed the cold girl's head softly. Ruby was now on the right side, and Weiss behind on the left for you daydreamers that are trying to picture this shit. Weiss closed her eyes after a little while and yawned, and nuzzled Ruby gently. "I'm sorry I never told you about my feelings Ruby," Weiss murmured, and closed her eyes. Ruby nodded and sighed. "It's okay. I'm just glad I know you like me now." She murmured, and the two girls smiled and went to sleep. So this was how the Ice Flower was formed. In my way. ;)


	3. Bumblebees and cloudwatching

Chapter Three.

Thursday morning, when Ruby usually showed up after sneaking off and was dead tired and emotionless, and... yeah. She was out. But today, she bouncing and was as happy as ever, and Weiss looked dead tired but managed to smile a bit. She sat beside Ruby, who grinned, and she just gave another sleepy smile. As if she'd stayed up all night and barely got a wink. Ruby however was greeted with hugs and 'We missed you's and 'Welcome back's. Ruby greeted them all back happily, and Weiss just stayed smiling and quiet. After Professor Port finished welcoming back Ruby, he started muttering about a story of his past, and Ruby looked over to the sleepy Weiss Schnee. "Weiss? Are you okay?" She just nodded and yawned. "I couldn't sleep... so I stayed up all night." Ruby frowned and kissed her head, making Weiss blush a little. "Why don't you sleep on me Weissy? I'll cover for you." Weiss nodded and accepted the sweet offer, and cuddled into the open arm and closed her eyes, resting on Ruby's warm shoulder. God this was comfy. And Ruby was so nice. So what seemed a few minutes of rest turned into hours, and the next thing Weiss knew, she'd woken up in her bed, and she yawned. "Ruby?" She called, and sat up, and realized she was still in her school uniform. Good, she hadn't been changed in her sleep. But just before she could blink, Ruby came in with a tray of lots of food. "I brought you lunch!" She exclaimed, and put the tray over her and put down the stands so it could sit over her lap. Weiss looked over all the food and practically drooled in delight. "Ruby-" before she could speak she was met with a warm kiss, and Weiss smiled and let Ruby speak. "I didn't know what you liked so I grabbed a bit of everything." And Weiss just nodded and instantly started wolfing things down in the most unladylike manner, for she was just so hungry. Ruby just sat there and smiled at her from a chair she'd brought in who knows when beside her bed. Weiss frowned and looked up with a full mouth and food messily greased on her cheeks, since some food was greasy and crummy. "Ooo want thumb?" She asked with her full mouth, and Ruby laughed and leaned back to not get spit on. "No thanks. I already ate." She informed her, and Weiss nodded, then chewed and swallowed and smiled gratefully. After a little more eating, the young heiress managed to clean herself and get dressed. "So I missed all the other classes?" Weiss asked with a frown, and Ruby shook her head. "We only had Port's class today. But all classes are tomorrow." Weiss instantly asked why the other teachers had bailed, and Ruby sat beside Weiss and kissed her cheek. "Teacher meeting." She explained, and Weiss gave a simple nod. "So what do you want to do today?" She asked, and stood up from her bed with a light yawn. She wasn't still sleepy, it was one of those 'just woke up' yawns. Ruby chuckled and shrugged. "Why don't we go picnic?" Weiss shook her head. "No more food." Ruby laughed, and nodded. "Alright, then we'll go for a walk or something." She told her, and Weiss grinned in agreement, and held out her gloved hand.

**Meanwhile...**

Yang and Blake were walking outside, and just passed the statue in front of the school, when Yang moved to stand in front of Blake and crossed her arms, refusing to move and let her pass. "Yang, what's the matter?" She asked softly, and Yang lunged at her, and Blake gasped, but no harm fell upon her, except… there was air above her, cold air that wasn't there before. Yang stood in front and smirked, and waved Blake's ribbon, and Blake gasped and felt her ears, then blushed. "Yang, give that back! Someone might see!" She exclaimed, but Yang just grabbed her, and kissed her hard. Blake didn't fight, only press into her gently. Yang pulled away and laughed. "You need to show the world who you truly are. No hiding. I love you and want you to stop hiding." Blake stood there and coughed, and just stared at her, which made Yang frown. "Do you like me back, kitten?" The ebony-haired girl rolled her eyes and pressed her soft lips to Yang's, receiving a smile and an arm possessively around her. "I'm your girl." Blake whispered, and snatched the ribbon back. "But I'm not ready to show the world. Not yet." Yang just nodded, and picked her up bridal style, wanting to carry her back to the dorm room for snuggles. It was early in the day still, but Blake had the same thought. "Cat nap snuggles?" "Cat nap snuggles." Yang agreed, and they left to their dorm.

**Back to the bloody snowballs. 3**

Ruby and Weiss had just gotten outside, but Ruby was leading Weiss off to the initiation temple so they could be alone. "Ruby, where are we going?" Weiss asked, following close behind, and Ruby smiled, giving her a light answer. "Somewhere to be alone where I can claim you as my own." She answered, and Weiss blushed and swallowed. Were they going to...? No. There was no way. Ruby didn't even have toys or... or a blanket to lie on? Or was she hiding it somewhere? Or was it already there? Oh god. Weiss felt her heart start racing, and she smiled a little. This was going to be very interesting if it was what Weiss was thinking. When they got there, yep, there was a blanket already spread out, for who knows how long it's been there. And a picnic basket in between two of the stone pillars. Oh god. "R-Ruby, um.. sweetheart, I love you, I do, and you are a great girlfriend, but I-I'm not ready for this!" She exclaimed, and Ruby frowned and let go of her hand. "We're not doing the horizontal tango Weiss. We're gunna look at clouds. Unless you don't want to." She said, and frowned with big sad eyes, and of course Weiss sighed and gave in with a chuckle. "Alright then. I'll stay. But what's in the basket?" Ruby suddenly gave a frighteningly dark smirk. "That's a surprise for later." She told her, and grinned happily, then went to lie on the blanket and get comfy. Just as clouds began to roll in. Perfect. "Ruby darling, I'm not lying down till you show me what's in the basket." Ruby frowned and got up, then got the basket and took something out. A little cupcake with icing hearts all over in different colors. It looked so small but it was so hard to make. "I made us treats, even though you said you were stuffed... it was going to be a surprise, but- mmph!" Weiss had suddenly kissed her, and after she pulled away, she smiled and pecked her again. "I love them. We'll eat later. Thank you so much." Ruby nodded with a grin and put the cupcake back in the basket, and they lied down to cuddle each other and make shapes out of the clouds, and most of the time they were oddly shapen and morphed white blobs. Kinda weird, kinda cute. A perfect thing for the girls to do. After a few hours of cloud watching and snuggles and junk, they ate the delicious cupcakes, and Weiss of course groaning and moaning happily at the amazing taste that came from the treats. Ruby of course had squealed in delight and ended up kissing her, which lead to some sweet make-out sessions and a worried Yang coming their way at sunset with an amused Blake who dragged both the girls and the basket home for some well needed rest and sleep. Well they did put the basket away but not to bed. The new couples got into bed with each other, each giving the opposing couple odd looks, but ignored it to question later. So Team RWBY went gay. Not a bad day...


	4. Bees and wasps and Bumblebees

Chapter Four.

Friday morning, after the couples had gotten together, each side sat beside their partner and started across the room in their school uniforms. Staring contest? No. Checking the others out before questioning. And of course, Ruby was the first to speak up.

"So... you guys are dating?" She asked Yang and Blake, who had held hands since waking even before Ruby questioned. Blake gave a light nod and nuzzled her beloved partner.

"Yes Ruby. Blake and I... we work out." She told her, and nuzzled her partner back, who began purring and cuddling into her as much as she could. Man were they cute.

Weiss however, grabbed Ruby's hand quickly and held it close. Ruby smiled and cuddled into her, and Weiss smiled and kissed her head. "We are together in a romantic relationship as well," the heiress murmured, and looked at their big clock for the time.

"We'd better get going, class is starting." Ruby murmured, and they all nodded, getting up and going. They slowly walked to their first class with that speedy teacher guy who's always hopped up on coffee or whatever he drinks, and they held each other's hands, and sat down with their lovelies, of course the sisters being beside each other for who knows why.

After class they had their lunch shared together, and Weiss wanted to go back to sleep, Ruby of course joining her, but our bumblebees needed more screen time so they went off to the woods for a lovely alone-time stroll. No smut or kisses whatsoever. Hah.

They headed off and arrived there, walking a little further till Blake let out a rather loud cry or pain, but mostly a pleasuring sound. Yang had pushed Blake against a tree suddenly, causing Blake to yell, and Yang blinked with her hand squarely on her chest. "Are you okay?" She asked, and Blake nodded with a blushing smile. "I'm alright. It just surprised me." Yang nodded and kissed her cheeks, both of them, then moved to her neck, enticing a light moan from the black-haired Faunus above.

Yang smiled and lifted her arms to massage her ears, causing purring and more little moans, just pinning Blake with her massive chest, and Blake just stood there purring and whimpering and moaning in delight. Then it upped a little when Yang left a little hickey on Blake's neck, and Blake's face was red, and she was panting a little, and Yang smirked at her, but frowned at her folded ears. "Are you okay?" She asked again, and Blake nodded, looking a bit pained.

"I-I'm okay... i-it's just... my stomach is clenching..." Yang looked so confused, and Blake laughed, pulling her close. "It's my time of the month... you just kind of activated it..." she breathed, and Yang looked really scared, or really surprised. "I am so so sorry." She said quickly, and Blake just gave a really sexy laugh and what she whispered into Yang's ear, she'd never ever forget.

"Just strip my shorts and fuck me."

Yang blushed harder than ever, and despite how bad she wanted to, she didn't quite understand. Blake chuckled and whispered everything to her.

"Faunus have 2 periods a year for a month, but not with any blood. Being in heat means being incredibly moody and aroused the entire time. Understand?" Blake asked, and Yang was just smirking mischievously at her. "What?"

"So you're going to want to have your brains fucked out every day and night for this entire month?" She asked, and Blake nodded innocently. Yang snickered, and gripped at Blake's shorts and hooked her fingers under the hem of her panties, and Blake chuckled at her. Yang then tore them off, revealing her neatly shaving sweet spot. They both blushed again at this, and Blake cried out as Yang's two thick fingers suddenly started rubbing at her, and she gripped her lover's shoulders, whimpering at the fingers that threaded through her wetness. This was going to be so much fun.

Blake continued gripping as Yang just stood smirking and rubbing, and the yellow-haired demon was just waiting for Blake to beg, which she did, quite easily and fast in fact.

"Yang... I swear to fucking god if you do not ram those fingers in there right now, I am going to claw you." She growled, and Yang laughed at her angry cuteness.

"I'll get there muffin," she assured her, then just barely dipped her fingertips in, causing Blake to gasp, then shudder. "Y-Yang please!" She begged, and whimpered a little, and Yang couldn't resist her adorable begging face, and kissed her lips softly, giving her what she wanted.

Yang thrusted her fingers inside, hard and fast so no begging was required, and Blake came in a matter of minutes from Yang's steady but loving hand and released a loud and happy cry. Sorry guys, I'd continue your smut fest but I'm really not in the mood. Heh.

After a few minutes of Blake heavily breathing and Yang hugging her on the ground and cleaning her up with her gloriously skilled tongue, they got dressed again, mostly Blake, and started walking a little further. "Thanks again for the help Yang." Blake murmured, and Yang held her hand happily. "No problem kitten. Next time will be so much better." She promised, and Blake smiled, then pushed Yang against a tree and kissed back, smirking.

"So it's my turn then?" The big blonde brute asked, and Blake nodded, just gripping her shirt before frowning at a loud and close buzzing sound. "Do you hear that?" Blake asked, flicking her black cat ears, and Yang nodded, looking a bit worried. "Y-Yeah, and... I think that sound is close..." Then at the same time, they slowly looked up to see an evil raccoon smirking down at them and clawing at a bee hive. Their eyes both went wide in fear, and they slowly backed away from the tree. The racoon knocked it down, and ironic enough, the calm and collected cat faunus shrieked and sped off in a random direction, and Yang laughed but followed, and of course the bees followed.

Blake ran far from the bees, and she should've been fine with them, but she'd been stung as a child so in a way she'd been horribly traumatized, along with other things. Yang soon caught up with her and found Blake whimpering and hiding behind a tree. "Blake, are you okay?" She asked, not even breaking a sweat. Though the kitten faunus was curled up and had her eyes closed. "Blake?"

"W-we're dating right?" She asked suddenly, and Yang blinked and nodded. "Y-Yeah, of course. Why?" Blake leaned up from being curled up, and kissed Yang gently, and wrapped her arms around her. Yang kissed back gently, and held her close. Then she pulled away and hugged her. "What's wrong? Why are you afraid of bees?"

...

"My first real boyfriend stung me."

...

Yang sat there for a minute, confused as hell before breaking out in loud and obnoxious laughter. Blake stared at her and felt tears in her eyes, and Yang wiped her eyes and chuckled. "Sorry muffin, that sounds awful but oddly hilarious. How'd he sting you?" She asked, and Blake sniffled and cuddled into her. "April Fools... he... took a bee, and... stuck me with it as a joke..." She whimpered, and nuzzled Yang's neck. Yang frowned, and held her close. "I'd never do that to you, you know. I'd knock the guy out that hurt you. I'd kill anyone who hurt you." She told her, and Blake smiled and licked her chin.

"I know Yang. I wouldn't ask you to, but I know you'd protect me." She whispered, and they just hugged a bit before heading back. Thank god those stupid bees were gone. She hated bumblebees. Including tiny wasps.


End file.
